


Four Times Eureka made Carter and Stark have sex (and once it didn't, interestingly enough)

by baffledking



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-12
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baffledking/pseuds/baffledking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four Times Eureka made Carter and Stark have sex (and once it didn't, interestingly enough)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Times Eureka made Carter and Stark have sex (and once it didn't, interestingly enough)

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by the amazing and lovely matsujo9 who kept me sane(ish) while writing it under the influence of chocolate

**  
The Time with the Testosterone   
**

Carter made his way past brawling scientists in the GD foyer. All things considered, a pair of 90-lb. weaklings slap fighting was low on his list of priorities. Particularly since his entrance to the building -- 15 minutes after Jo's initial call -- had been met with Jo's left hook.

Once he got his ass off the polished floor, Jo was long gone. He watched about four couples kissing, going hot and heavy, including, disturbingly, Alison and Taggart. Which, even more than the punching and slapping going on, indicated to Jack, rightfully, that something was _not right_.

He made his way to Nathan's lab in the back of GD and started speaking immediately. "Stark, we have a problem.Is there an ex-" at which point he was stopped by Nathan's mostly bare, sweaty body impacting his, pushing against the wall.

Jack braced for a punch, which meant that he wasn't braced for the kiss instead, pushing at his mouth, forcing him to open, beard scraping his mouth. He tried to fight Nathan off, push the other man away, and then Nathan growled and Carter inhaled sharply and his entire body _surged_ with energy, aggression and he was just as violent as Nathan, nails scraping Nathan's shoulders, back, as his shirt and pants were tugged away.

After, _after_ , oh god, when they were both sitting on the floor of the lab, their bare backs against the cold metal and glass wall, passing a water bottle back and forth, Carter asked the obvious question.

"Pheromones?"

Nathan gave him a patronizing look that, disturbingly, only lost a little bit of its effect despite the fact he was only wearing black boxer briefs and a scowl.

Carter stared.

Nathan sighed. "It wasn't _pheromones_ , but it was obviously chemically induced."

"Obviously?" Carter said weakly, rubbing his eyebrow.

"Yes, obviously. I don't know if you've noticed, Carter, but in the normal run of things, I generally don't throw you down on a lab table and _lick your spine_."

Jack gaped, squirmed, and covered himself through his stained blue boxers. "That. Oh god. Can we stop talking about this?"

Nathan took a long gulp of water."Testosterone."

"What?"

"The experiment in section 3 that leaked into the air filters. It was with airborne testosterone -- trying to induce aggressive results in lab monkeys to be translated to supplements for soldiers."

"Like the thing with the satellite where Jo and everyone thought they were in the Faculty?" Carter followed.

"Not exactly, but close enough." Nathan said tiredly.

"So…why with the licking instead of the punching?" he pointed to the slowly blooming black and purple bruise on his jaw.

Nathan inspected the work, guessed, "Jo," and then shrugged, "I could channel the aggression along another course."

"How did you know tha-- thanks for that at least."

"No one else can hit as well as she can," Nathan shrugged again and passed the water back.

Jack thought about that, shrugged himself, and took a gulp. "Not feeling so…pushy anymore."

"No, the air system's pumping pure oxygen in in heavy quantities -- I feel light headed. I imagine you're used to the feeling," Carter squawked in protest, but Nathan continued, "I imagine that someone's fixing it. It's probably…"

"Henry," they finished together, with Carter adding. "Pants."

Nathan agreed, standing up. "I'll erase the video."

"And this never happened." Carter agreed.

 

 **  
The time with the Mind Control…well. Sorta.   
**

"Good morning, honey," Carter chirped with a disturbing amount of perkiness. He was showered but wasn't quite dressed yet, he'd come into the kitchen for a cup of coffee in just a towel.Stark, however, was showered, dressed in a suit and drinking his fourth cup of coffee despite Sarah's chiding about the caffeine intake.

Stark completely ignored her and focused on reading the paper. He didn't ignore Carter, however, and replied without looking up from his paper. "Pick another name."

Carter waited for a threat to finish out the statement. It didn't come. He realized, after a moment, it wasn't going to. That was the scary part.

"Morning, Nathan." He rolled his eyes and poured himself a cup of coffee from the half empty pot.

Nathan grunted in approval, then folded up his paper as his Blackberry beeped. He typed out a quick message. "They need me at GD." He stood, crossing the kitchen to the other man and kissing him firmly. "I'll see you tonight."

Carter nodded, "I think Zoe and Pilar have a …date, so we'll have the house to ourselves."

"Excellent," Nathan nodded in return, then gave Carter a quick smile. "I hope not to see you until we get home."

"Your mouth to …you know." He waved vaguely upwards out of respect for atheism.

After Nathan left and Jack was in the process of getting dress, Sarah began to scold. "Sheriff, I don't know that Doctor Stark being here in such an intentionally carnal manner is a good idea. It can't be good for Zoe's psycho-sexual development to see her father jump into a sexual relationship as quickly as you and Doctor Stark have. I mean. The _noises_. It was good she was working on her science project with her class overnight"

"Wha-" Jack stopped mid-button. "Sarah, you need to run a scan or something. Nathan and I have been together for nearly a year. That's not quick by _any_ means."

There was silence from the house for a moment, then a blue light ran down Jack's body as Sarah ran a bio scan. He slapped at the light ineffectually. "Sarah!"

"Sheriff Carter, you and Doctor Stark arrived last night at approximately 8:23pm, ate dinner, then proceeded to your bed where you –"

"Sarah!" he cut her off, waving his hands and blushing. "I know what we did!"

"It was only the third time Doctor Stark has been to visit us since I was built," Sarah continued a little peevishly. "Have you been hiding your relationship from me? That is very dishonest."

"I'm calling Fargo," Jack groaned. "He and Larry can come check you out."

"Larry's an idiot," Sarah said automatically, then added, a little startled. "Oh. That wasn't me, I'm afraid."

"Yeah, don't let Fargo hear you say that about his boyfriend," Jack snorted as he headed for the door. "I'm late to work. Jo's going to kill me. "

Carter drove into town, snorting over the eccentricities of his house.Everything was quiet, a few couples walking around as he headed into Café Diem.He asked Vincent for two Vinespressos -- one for him, one to sooth the savage Jo.

"Brewing as we speak," Vincent assured him, going back around the counter after pecking Zane softly one more time.

Carter took the coffees to the sheriff's office, handing one off to Jo who just glared, then drank her coffee, mollified after the jolt of caffeine.

"Anything come up this morning?" he asked, shrugging off his jacket.

"No, completely quiet," she said with a little frown. "That make you nervous too?"

"Oh yeah," Jack said nervously, eyeing the door.

Which promptly opened, spilling six teenagers, including Zoe, Pilar, and Lucas into the office. All six immediately started babbling about science experiments, psychology, long term memory, reverse polarity and, honestly, who's fault it _really_ was.

Twelve hours and one electric shock later, Jack was back home, staring at his messy, sticky bed with horror. "Oh. So wrong."

 

 **  
The time with the super strong alcohol   
**

Jack moseyed into consciousness with two realizations: One, that his shoulders hurt like a bitch and two, that he'd evidently had an excellent dream because it had been so long since the last time he had sex that that was the _only_ conclusion he could draw, even half asleep.

He yawned and tried to pull his hand down to scratch his belly before reality set in and he had to groan about coming all over his stomach like a teenager. Which would be roughly the same point in time that Jack realized that he _couldn't_ move his arms. He gasped, startled awake and pulled at his hands again but they were bound to the bedframe ofa seriously unfamiliar bed.

Which meant that calling for Sarah would be useless -- more than useless -- but that didn't stop Jack from yelling for his house.

The blankets under Jack moaned. More accurately the pile of blankets immediately to the left of Jack's thigh before bunching under Jack's, yep bare, ass moaned. A large, masculine hand slid out from under the sheets and slapped Jack's thigh. "Shut up, Carter."

He knew that voice. Jack choked out, " _Stark_?"

The blankets flew back and Nathan's horrified face appeared. " _Carter_?"

Both of them groaned, Nathan rubbed his temples and Jack tried to do the same before being pulled up short by the light ropes around his wrists.

Nathan tipped his head at Jack, tied to his bed, then looked at his closet, a large box in the door of it, open, a bottle of lube spilled over the inside and a butt plug sticking out, both obviously abandoned. And the black ropes missing. "Huh. I thought I'd thrown those out."

"Oh my god, is that _seriously_ your reaction?"

"I'm a well organized person, Carter." Nathan got up, scratching his belly, which Jack noted jealousy. His was really starting to itch, dried come flaking uncomfortably. Stark grabbed a heavy terry cloth robe out of his closet, put on and left the bedroom.

Jack immediately started yelling because, well, he was _tied to the bed_. Really, really well.

By the time Nathan returned with a cup of coffee, Jack had relaxed against the ropes because pulling against them for the last half an hour had been exhausting. "You were a Boy Scout weren't you?"

"Bondage is math." Nathan shook his head, sitting on the bed and appraising Carter. "What do you remember from last night?"

"The GD Christmas party," Carter said after a moment. "There was punch and it tasted…Purple"

Nathan gave him a scathing look. "Sweet, actually. Fargo spiked the punch."

"I'm going to kill him," Carter said thoughtfully. "No, wait, no, I wasn't drunk and I don't have a hangover and…"

"Fargo's fifth grade science experiment," Stark said. "Was better booze." At Carter's raised eyebrow, he shook his head, "Interesting home life. Lots of therapy."

"Got it." Carter left it alone.

"Besides." Stark continued, "Would you be tied to my bed if you _weren't_ drunk?"

Carter realized with a start that he was, actually, still tied to the bed and blushed all over his body. "Ah. Care to _fix that_?"

"Not really." He gave a long-suffering sigh before he released a complicated looking knot. "Coffee's in the kitchen. I need a shower. Have a better day then it started, Sheriff." He headed to the bathroom off his bedroom at that, leaving Carter sitting on the bed.

Carter rubbed his wrists, staring after Stark for a moment. "I really hate this town."

 

 **The Time with the Hairy Women**  
"I'm a little uncomfortable with this," Carter murmured urgently to Stark.

Stark had his hands crossed over his exposed cock for all the world like it was a casual pose. He glanced at Carter. "I'm not exactly thrilled myself, Carter," he said dryly.

Carter hunched his shoulders, trying to hide his nudity a little more while the chemically regressed and disturbingly hairy women of the town crowded around them in the sunny field, watching them hungrily. He saw Katie English, a physicist in Section 16, lick her lips. He gulped.

"They're seriously going to make us…"

"Fight to the death for the honor of mating with the queen?" Nathan asked, looking at Alison, then shaking his head tightly, "I doubt it. Something will happen by then."

"How do you know?"

"Finagle's Law"

" _Murphy's law_? Murphy's law is NOT going to save us!"

Nathan paused. "I was mostly trying to reassure you," he offered. "I didn't think you'd know what it was."

"Fail! Big fail!" Carter informed him, resisting the urge to wave his hands only because the urge to cover his privates was stronger.

Nathan shrugged, "Worth a try."

Carter took a deep breath, "All right. We have to get out of here before they attack."

"I'm open to suggestions," Nathan snorted at him.

“Distraction," Carter informed him firmly. "I am a master of distraction."

"You're a-" he began, looking at Jack in total disbelief.

Which gave Carter the perfect opening. He cupped the back of Nathan's neck and kissed him hard, prompting catcalls from the women.

Nathan pushed him away. "What the hell?"

"Better than killing! And it's not like we've not done it before," Carter pointed out, bringing it up for the first time.

Nathan narrowed his eyes.

"And we can't keep waiting for Henry. This…"  
"Is distracting," Nathan finished, pulling Carter back in for a rough kiss.

"Exactly," Carter managed to gasp out as the crowd roared its approval.

"Good job, Carter," Nathan said, mouth hot on Jack's neck, beard leaving faint red scratches on his throat as he pulled Carter down onto the grass.

 

  
**The Time They Only Had Themselves to Blame**   


Jack still had beard burn on his inner thighs when Nathan showed up at the Sheriff's office the next morning.

Jack looked for his gun. "What happened?"

Nathan sat in Jo's empty chair, leaned back in it."Four times." He said slowly.

"What?" Carter stopped looking for his gun.

"We've ended up in bed four times in the last eight months."

"Well. Twice we didn't." Carter said inanely.

"We've ended up fucking four times, Carter."

"Once it was twice." Carter so did not want to be having this conversation.

Nathan snorted and drank his coffee. "So it was. Why?"

"Because this town is _fucked up_." Jack said very, very earnestly.

"How many other people have you ended up having sex with because of experiments gone well?" Nathan asked

"What?" Carter flailed a little, "None!"

"Neither have I." Nathan said pointedly. "Not all the years I've lived and worked in Eureka."

"…That's weird."

"That's unusual." Stark agreed. "But I've never been..." He stopped. "You never reported me for sexual assault."

 

"Neither did you," Jack returned.

"I wasn't unwilling," Nathan said very softly, then added in the interests of honestly, "Disgusted and disturbed at first, but I got used to it. "

"Wow, that's the most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me, Stark." Jack deadpanned.

"I try," he snarked back, then shook his head and continued, "My point is:Why aren't we continuing to have what seemed to be, from my admittedly mostly hazy recollections, rather excellent sex?"

"Because we aren't _gay_?"

Nathan gave him a _look_. "That was not the only blowjob you have ever given in your life."

Jack flushed, "Okay, bad argument. Because we hate each other?"

"No, we don't. You just had sex with me in front of half the town in order to keep from hitting me."

"Oh, no, I really do hate you." Jack said earnestly.

"Then you just wanted to have sex with me?"

"That! I. What? I." Jack stuttered, "That is not what I said!"

Nathan smirked. "Then why aren't we entering a mutually beneficial arrangement?"

"Because I don't _do_ fuck buddies, Nathan." He shook his head.

"Have dinner with me," Nathan said suddenly.

"What?"

"Have dinner with me." He enunciated slowly. "We can eat, I'll beat you at pool, then we can see where it goes."

"Did you just ask me out on a _date_?"

"I knew you'd catch up eventually. "

Jack glared, had it on the tip of his tongue to refuse, then smirked. "All right. Let's do it." Mostly because he was sure Nathan could not be serious.

Instead, Nathan stood up. "Pick you up at seven at your house."

He swept out, followed by Jack's plaintive cry. "Wait, what? I'm not the girl, Stark! Not the girl!"

And he wasn't, which would be why, at seven, he was sitting on his couch in jeans and a T-shirt, having not put any effort into his ensemble. But he was there. Zoe was at Pilar's overnight and he had the house to himself. So the television was loud, playing the Sox and the Rays game.

Nathan charmed Sarah into letting him in, sat beside Jack and tilted his head at the game on the television. He was similarly attired and very comfortable looking. "Baseball."

"I like baseball," he said a little defensively.

"And I appreciate that we all have foibles," Nathan returned.

Jack snorted. "Are we going?"

"I have a reservation," he nodded, standing up.

"Have him home safely, Dr. Stark," Sarah said maternally.

Jack glared at his ceiling.

"I promise, Sarah." Nathan smiled charmingly at the AI. "I will bring him home in one piece."

"You have _got_ to stop flirting with my house," Jack grumbled once they were outside.

"It helps keep you from having a home field advantage," Nathan said, getting into the driver's seat, letting Jack, still grumbling, get into the passenger's.

 

Dinner wasn't bad, actually. They argued over the wine and ended up getting beer. They argued over appetizers and ended up getting three. They squabbled all the way back to the bunker when Jack realized, with a bit of a start, he was having a good time.

"Want to come in?" he said without quite remembering that this was supposed to be a _date_. He remembered when Nathan smiled and agreed.

They were barely in the door when Nathan said, "Sarah, camera off," and pressed Jack against the wall and kissed him.

Without excuse, without reason, without any influence other than want and the faintest thrum of beer buzzing through both of their veins.Jack kissed back, hot and wet and with the most confused _wanting_ he could imagine, cupping his hand around the back of Nathan's neck and pressing to him, cock half hard and pressed against Nathan's thigh through both of their jeans.

Nathan growled, very softly, "How do you feel about skipping the beers?"

"Oh yeah," Jack said, wrestling away from Nathan and toeing off his shoes as he headed towards his bedroom. Nathan laughed, which Jack would have been offended by if Nathan wasn't following after him, kicking off his own loafers.

They stumbled onto Jack's bed, Nathan pulling Jack's shirt up and off, large, smooth hands running up Jack's sides, _examining_ him, inspecting skin he'd bared."Scars."

"Cop," Jack pointed out, inching up the bed, skin flushing a little in embarrassment.

"Wasn't an insult," Nathan murmured, biting lightly over a long pale one along the left side of Jack's ribcage. Jack arched up, fingers digging intoNathan's hair. "Stay still," Nathan growled, hands going to Jack's hips and holding him down. "Stay down for me, Jack."

"Oh fuck," he half winced, closing his eyes and taking his hands out of Nathan's hair and putting them into the bedding instead, fisting the blankets and struggling to keep his hips down, keep from trying desperately for the friction that just wasn't there.

"Put your hands on the headboard," Nathan ordered, letting his nails run lightly over the scar.

 

Jack just _looked_ at Nathan for a moment, eyes dark, pupils nearly edging out the color of his iris. Nathan met Jack's eyes, a thin line of blue around his black eyes. Jack swallowed, then let himself trust Nathan in this too and curled his fingers around the headboard, stretched above his head like when he'd been tied to Nathan's bed. He'd felt less exposed then. Less on display to Nathan's eyes.

He closed his eyes so he didn't have to _see_ just had to feel broad, soft hands running over his body.

 

Nathan's voice was a little hoarse when he told Jack, "Spread your thighs, sheriff."

Jack's eyes popped open, "If this is a police kink…"

"I promise you I would _never_ be in this position with Sheriff Cobb."

Jack closed his eyes a little mollified.

"Jo on the other hand…"

Jack's eyes flew back open and he popped Nathan one in the shoulder.

"Hands on the headboard or I will tie them there," Nathan said silkily. That had been the reaction he wanted. Carter exhaled and returned his hands to the headboard, spreading his thighs, just a little, so Nathan could tug down his pants. He kept his eyes open, focused on Nathan's dark head.

Nathan reached into his pocket, pulled out a black rubber cock ring and rolled it down Jack's erection, snug at the base. Jack's voice was hoarse, "Someone was confident."

"I believe in planning for all contingencies, Jack," Nathan murmured, "Though this one, I was the most hopeful about."

Jack was nude now, hands curled around his headboard, slim thighs spread a little, cock ring contrasting starkly with the flushed red of his erection, pre-come wetting his belly. Nathan was fully clothed except for his shoes and, in a way, it was indicative of their entire relationship. Jack was always the one being caught with his pants down. But this time, in this, there was approval damned near radiating from Nathan as he stroked a proprietary hand down Jack's thigh. It made Jack gasp and he would have hated reacting so strongly except that Nathan echoed it, very softly, before leaning up to kiss Jack hard, hand curling into short blond hair, tugging lightly.

"You're going to let me run this, Jack," he murmured softly. "Argue with me later, but for now, let me run this. Green is go, yellow is slow down, red is stop. Repeat that for me?"

Jack wasn't far gone, so he didn't hesitate to grin, reply, "I know the stop light system. I should have known you were a kinky bastard."

"I knew _you_ were, Mr. Tie Me to the Bed," Nathan rolled his eyes, rubbing Jack's belly, just above his cock and pointedly not touching it.

"That's Sheriff Tie Me to the Bed, thank you," Jack lifted his hips, trying to get touch.

"I'll remember that," he said pointedly, before slapping Jack's thigh lightly, "Hips down."

Jack yelped, more startled then hurt, then nodded, swallowing and responding to Nathan's earlier question. "All yours sir."

It was different with a guy, with Nathan, than it had been with Abby. It was easy to hand over power to Abby. In the back of his mind, deep down, no matter how far she pushed him, he'd known he was bigger than her. Stronger than her. He held the power more than in a safe word. He could stop her, physically. That wasn't there with Nathan; Nathan was bigger than him, questionably stronger, and he didn't have the time with Nathan that he'd had with Abby.

But he had a different kind of trust with Nathan and that, that let him relax into the firm touch on his thighs, on his knees, the warm hand running down his calf. That let him moan at Nathan's nails scratching his chest, his hips, his thighs. Let him trust Nathan to turn him over, expose his back, the fragile nape of his neck to Nathan's hands, his teeth, mouth sized bruises blooming purple and black over his spine, the curve of his neck, the stretched taut line of his thigh.

By the time Nathan touched his cock, just a light, feathery touch along the length, Jack was ready to scream. "Oh fuck. Just please, please, come on, I want."

Nathan bit the back of Jack's neck. "What do you want Jack?"

Jack moaned, incoherently.

"Do you want to come?"

Jack nodded, hugely, head moving up and down, far enough his forehead hit the pillow each time.

"In my hand?" Nathan asked with another light touch. "Or with me inside of you?" It was part wanting Jack to beg for his cock, even Nathan could admit that to himself. And it was part pure sadism, making Jack talk after a two hours bruising him, pushing him, making him ache.

"Inside," Jack managed after a few false starts, pushing back against Nathan.

Nathan kissed Jack's spine and then murmured, "I'll be right back."He hated leaving Jack, but, even though he'd offered, he hadn't anticipated acquiescence. "Hold on to the bed for me and count to twenty."

Jack squeezed the blankets, ducked his head down, and counted Missisippis while Nathan located lubricant in Jack's bedside table, half gone and solely for masturbation, guessing from the careful squeezing of the tube from the bottom up. The condoms beside it were old, but by the date printed on them, not old enough to be worthless so Nathan grabbed two, coming back to the bed and tossing his clothes off, jeans and T-shirt joining Jack's on the floor.

He knelt on the bed behind Carter and carelessly squeezed the tube of lubricant from the middle, spreading it on his fingers. He hadn't done this in years, since right before he finished his last Ph.D. He'd been…Nathan counted back, 25 so it had been more years than he really cared to think about.

It wasn't that complicated though, not really.

Slick fingers ran lightly over Carter's entrance. He stilled, tightened up, then Nathan kissed the base of his spine in nothing but tenderness and Jack shuddered, opened up for him and the first finger slid into Jack easily.Nathan let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, stroking his finger inside of Jack while Carter shifted, squirmed, tried to push back for more, even when Nathan's long finger was inside of him completely.

Nathan started talking, voice low and steady, "When I open you up, when your body will take three of my fingers, let me spread you open, I'm going to take the ring off of you before sliding into your body, letting you take me in. You're going to kneel up for me Jack, over my lap so I can wrap my hand around you, feel you come on my hand, on my cock, greedy for more. Because you are, aren't you?"

Nathan was almost puzzled by that, by how _easily_ Jack took to this, took to him, open and trusting. It was both awe inspiring and a little worrying, made him protective. He hadn't tried to earn Jack's trust, not exactly, but he'd apparently received it at some point, judging by Jack's shaking, groaning response, pushing back onto Nathan's fingers even when Nathan added another, stretching them open, letting Jack's body get used to the sensation before adding another. The third finger stretched him wide and Jack's breath stuttered and he struggled with it, struggled to take it while Nathan informed him that he _would_ , that he could.

Jack tucked his head down against the bed, breathing into the blankets and shaking, desperate, fucking desperate for more. He wanted to be ashamed of his reaction, just a little, but that part of him, his shame, was buried under a thousand tons of want and need and it faded even further when Nathan's smooth, clever fingers slid the cock ring off.

He braced for what came next and that made it hurt for just a second before Nathan growled, snapping the order to _relax_ and just that easily he did, opening up and making it so much fucking better, so much fucking _easier_ that when Nathan tugged him up, made him kneel and Nathan's cock slid over Jack's prostate he saw fucking stars. He screamed, coming just at that, waiting and sensation getting the better of him, his entire body contracting around Nathan's cock, pulling Nathan's orgasm from him with a speed that stunned them both. Nathan's weight pushed Jack forward onto the bed, heavy body holding the smaller man down while both of them struggled for breath.

Jack curled his fingers around the blanket and inhaled slowly, breathing in deeply, all the way to his toes in a stupid exercise Abby had made him practice when she'd used a toy on him, strapped onto her hips and pushed inside his body, slowly and firmly. It worked and he was breathing regularly long before Nathan had stopped panting against Jack's shoulder.They stayed like that for long minutes.

"Hey," Jack said, voice muffled against the blanket.

"Hmm?" Nathan returned, holding him down, talking against Jack's skin.

"You're huge." Jack replied. "Roll over."

"The romance is dead." Nathan deadpanned, carefully withdrawing, rolling over.

Jack winced, then turned onto his back, yelped, and landed on his side, the least painful place.

Nathan touched Jack's bruised ribs. "Whoops."

"Whatever."

"I meant to," Nathan agreed. He was silent for a moment, studying Jack.

Jack returned his gaze, brow furrowed before it smoothed and he said clearly, "Green."

Nathan moved suddenly, fast, to kiss Jack, deep and intense and _intent_ , all of Nathan Stark's considerable attention focused on one event: Kissing Jack Carter until he couldn't breathe.

When the kiss broke, due to a requirement for oxygen, Jack smiled, a little dazedly.

"Maybe we could do this again."

Nathan snorted, rolling over, "We're doing this again. You still can't call me honey."

"I'm okay with that," Jack informed him, then got comfortable. "You make the coffee."

"Deal."

Nathan shut his eyes.

 

Jack came downstairs in a towel to Nathan with a newspaper, his fourth cup of coffee, arguing with Sarah, each talking over the other.

"I still don't think it's a good example for Zoe…"

"Two consenting adults in a mutually agreed upon and negotiated relationship…"

"Sheriff Carter _screamed_ …"

"And he enjoyed every moment but when Zoe's home I'll make sure he's gagged…"

"But then…"

Jack got his coffee, stole Nathan's newspaper and ignored them both.


End file.
